


To Find Something You've Lost Once.

by Spacemadre



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Luna is keith's half sister fyi, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Voltron OC - Freeform, and she is best friends with shiro OwO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacemadre/pseuds/Spacemadre
Summary: Somethings you think you’ve lost forever until they are found.Luna never thought she would ever see her little brother, Her little brother thought she was dead until him along with the others find a pink lion which she is in.Edit: the idea of a sixth lion was scrapped so expect this chapter to be fixed in the near future





	1. Chapter One: Goodbye Forevermore.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys another work i've posted with another oc of mine from the fandom voltron.  
> Her name is luna and keith's older protective sister

Shaky hands moved to hit record on the camera, and give a small broken smile to the screen. "This is for my brother keith... If anyone finds this please give this to him." Luna gave a deep breath before looking at the camera. “I know i said i was going to be home before you know it, that three years was going to pass by in a flash. I’m sorry keith but that’s not going to happen. By now the garrison already lost contact with my ship --” The noise outside of her lion startled her making her realize the galra found her. The worried feeling that went through her was from the lion making her close her eyes for a moment before opening them.

“I might very well be dead by the time you see this keith… If you ever see this. I know i promised that when i came back that we would go wherever you want. Knowing that i won't ever get to see you again keith kills me, but making this video gives me peace that you might see this. Please listen to shiro and do well at the garrison. I would hate to find out if i survive this that you caused trouble” Luna let a smile fall on her face at the comment she made before sighing. 

Another warning passed through her making luna rush to finish. “ I don’t have a lot of time keith these… it doesn’t matter but keith just know that i love you okay, that i love you very much, and i’m sad that i can’t be there for you. To see you grow up into a good man that i know you can be. Stay safe keith and stay alive for me. Be happy this is all i want for you keith is to be happy. Keith i-” the words cut in her throat making her mouth close as tears filled her eyes. Luna gave a shaky breath before finishing the video “Goodbye Keith” she whispered staring at the blank screen signaling the video recording had ended. 

The pink lion let a feeling or mourning pass through her making the paladin give out a few words of comfort, they would awake soon. If anyone ever found them that was but she had hope they would be found. Noticing the galra surrounding both the paladin and lion the paladin gave a nod. To ensure they would stay alive and out of the galra empire hand’s; both Luna and the pink lion would go into a deep sleep for another paladin like herself to find and wake up. 

Eyes fluttered shut as the pink lion began to shut down putting them both into a sleep like state. Luna’s last thoughts of were of her brother and best friend; praying they would find this with the unlikely chance they would and survive without her being there with them.

  
Although it was unknown to her the goodbye she save wouldn’t last forever, that shiro would be chosen for his own mission and go missing himself, that she would be considered to be dead. That soon after keith would find shiro and a blue lion while he would be a paladin of a red lion; just as shiro himself would become a paladin to the black lion. Luna didn’t know that a year from now the paladin’s of voltron which her brother was apart of would find her and question why there was a six lion. Luna slept away not knowing what the future would hold for her.


	2. The Pink Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura finally tells the others about the pink lion after the black lion sense something while they are passing by a planet and rushes towards it and luna is found after being in space for 4 years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is gonna be a bit oc or a lot oc so i apologize in advance for the canon characters*

It was the black lion suddenly rushing out which caused everyone to panic, no one really knew why or what could have caused it. The ship was simply flying in space as everyone had time to finally relax when they passed a planet that use to have the glaran empire control it. The second they got into a near orbit of the planet is when the lions all fell into a somewhat like distress, black was quick to tell their paladin they needed to land on the planet. While shiro was confused at the lion’s sudden urgency he agreed taking hunk with him as back up. Both the yellow and black paladin’s got into the planet's atmosphere while the black lion directed them both to the location it seeked out.

The planet itself looked as if has been deserted for years, yet the lions picked up a reading that showed a life form was on here.The lions flew for awhile as the black one gave no information on why it was at a rush to get to the destination. Back on the ship allura herself was confused on why the lions had become restless and almost anxious while the shiro and hunk were on the planet's surface. Her mind raced to find out why before realizing the reason, there had been a rumor of a sixth lion back with the original paladins. The princess herself believed it was just a story her father spoke of but when a cave on the planet glowed a soft pink allura knew it to be true.

 

Allura gave shiro and hunk themselves the information about the pink lion with the promise to explain after the lion was retrieved. Back on the planet's surface both paladins were confused at the information the princess gave them as they got closer to the cave. The closer the two got to the cave the more they realized the galra must have tried to capture the lion. Although there was no galran on the planet except those of which were dead it was still good to be cautious of their surroundings. The red lion had called to Keith after a video transmitted to red, and while Keith himself watched the video the lions on the surface finally reached the pink lion.

 

The pink lion herself sensed the black and yellow lion, and awoke slowly as the black and yellow lion walked up to greet the waking lion after years of not seeing her. Inside of the lion lied her pilot who was still asleep, hunk who left shiro as the black paladin himself watched the lions returned with the pilot in his arms. The yellow paladin called out to the other paladin with a voice of concern as who he would later find out to be Luna remained unconscious. Shiro who looked away from the lions comforting one another to see the pilot in hunks’ arms, and with his eyebrows scrunched together realized who it was. He almost didn’t believe it was her since the garrison had declared her officially dead after they had lost communication with the ship.  

  
Taking the girl from hunks arms he called up to allura to get a pod ready while staring at the pink paladin in disbelief. Shiro of course had to many questions two of which were how luna was still alive, why there was a pink lion, and how luna came to be the paladin of the pink lion.


End file.
